Gagaran
Gagaran (ガガーラン) is an adamantite ranked adventurer and a warrior from Blue Roses. Appearance Many times she was mistaken for a man, Gagaran is an extremely muscular woman with shoulder-length blonde hair and blue eyes. She is rarely seen without heavy crimson plate armor and her mighty war pick. On her head rests a silver tiara, likely enchanted. Personality More than her strength, she emits a profound atmosphere of reliability, almost a "big brother" feeling that makes her extremely appreciated in the team. She has the highest respect and desire to help other people of the members of Blue Rose. Unlike most humans, Garagan holds no prejudice against non- or demi-humans; she has even professed disgust at the Slane Theocracy's practice of exterminating whole communities of other races. However, Gagaran has no inhibition when it comes to fighting and killing dangerous non-humans who have proven themselves a menace. A proclaimed hobby of hers is picking "fresh cherries", referring to young, virgin men. Whenever such men affirm sex with her would be enjoyable, even in jest, Gagaran would immediately overpower and drag them into a room with her. This is a fate Climb often has to avoid. Background Gagaran has a self-anointed nickname of "Lovely Warrior Full of Mystery" which stems from her past before joining Blue Roses, a mysterious period she does not like to talk about even with her friends. She saved the then would-be adventurer Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra, which led her to become one of the initial members of Blue Rose. She lost to Gazef Stronoff during the Grand Tournament held to decide the King's bodyguard. Gagaran had fought numerous battles with the Sunlight Scripture. During those encounters, she developed a distaste for the religious fanatics, due to their cold-hearted nature in slaughtering innocent demi-humans. Chronology The Men in the Kingdom Arc and ''The Men in the Kingdom II Arc'' Gagaran refused to accompany Lakyus to visit Princess Renner due to her dislike of formal events. She and Evileye decided to go to one of the highest class inns in the Kingdom. She saw Climb and they have a conversation with him. They talked about Martial Arts, magic and the new adamantite adventurer team, Darkness with Climb. She then encouraged Climb to work towards his goal of being a better bodyguard for the Princess.Overlord Volume 05 Chapter 2: Blue Rose She later joined in the operation to attack several bases belonging to Eight Fingers alongside the rest of her party. Before heading out, she talked to Brain, possibly to see if he was trustworthy enough to protect Climb, who was heading with the famed swordsman to another location. Amidst that, she encountered a monster dressed like a maid who was eating human flesh. After a short conversation, Gagaran realized that the maid could endanger civilians and attacked. She was easily subdued but was saved by the intervention of Tia. Despite support from Tia, the two adventurers tried to defeat the monster but failed. Before they could be eaten, Evileye intervened, and with the magic caster's help, they finally defeated the insect maid. As they attempt to finish her off however, another monster arrived and interrupted them. Evileye immediately told Gagaran and Tia to flee while she held the demon off. Prior to the two getting far, the demon summoned black flames which killed them instantly. Their bodies were later recovered by Evileye, with the help of Darkness. She and Tia were resurrected but were urged to stay out of the next battle because of their depleted strength.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 9: Jaldabaoth The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc In a conversation between Renner and Blue Roses, it is known that Lakyus is helping Gagaran and Tia to recover the experience they lost when they got killed by Jaldabaoth by constantly placing themselves in danger.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 2: Re-Estize Kingdom The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc She was present at the meeting with the delegates from the Holy Kingdom Liberation Army along with the other members of Blue Rose. During the meeting, Tia and Tina made fun of her huge physique, much to her annoyance. Later, when Paladin Order Grandmaster Remedios tried to recruit Blue Roses to their cause and insisted despite Lakyus already politely turning her down, Gagaran bluntly told her to back off.Overlord Volume 12 Chapter 2: Seeking Salvation The Witch of the Falling Kingdom Arc Abilities and Powers Gagaran is one of the strongest adventurers within the Re-Estize Kingdom. She mainly uses a war pick as her weapon of choice for not only close-range combat but long-range as well by throwing it at her target using brute force. She is also able to perform combinations of strikes created through the application of Martial Arts. While so, she could only use magic that increased the attack power of her weapons. Known Classes * Knight * Air Rider * Mercenary Martial Arts * Smash Main Equipment * Belt of Greater Power * [[Bell of Detect Secret Doors|'Bell of Detect Secret Doors']] (several) * [[Bell of Remove Trap|'Bell of Remove Trap']] (several) * [[Bell of Open Lock|'Bell of Open Lock']] (several) * Circlet Twister * Crimson Guardian: It is a luxurious red cape befitting royalty. * Dragontooth Amulet * Fel Iron: It is a war pick and the primary weapon used by Gagaran at any range in battle. She is shown being able to make a follow-up attack with her war pick, making a significant change in direction mid-swing to pursue her target straight on. * Gauntlets of Kerykerion: An ancient relic that accelerates regeneration. * Gaze Bane: Gagaran's famous armor. * Vest of Resistance * Wing Boost * Rings: It is also mentioned that she has multiple rings imbued with magic. Relationships Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra As fellow adamantite adventurers of Blue Roses, they have a close relationship with each other. She's the member of the team that knows her longest, as well as the one who saved her when she started her adventurer's travel. That event led her to become one of the founding members of Blue Roses. Evileye As fellow adamantite adventurers of Blue Roses, they have a close relationship with each other. Gagaran calls her "Our Shorty" as a teasing nickname for her and Evileye calls her "Mass of Muscle." Tia As fellow adamantite adventurers of Blue Roses, they have a close relationship with each other. Tina As fellow adamantite adventurers of Blue Roses, they have a close relationship with each other. Climb Gagaran has a teasing relationship with Climb, calling him "Cherry Boy". She taught Climb the martial art, "High Vertical Strike". She also gave Climb a set of small magic handbells, "Bell of Detect Secret Doors," "Bell of Open Lock" and "Bell of Remove Trap." Brain Unglaus She casually flirted with the rival of the Warrior Captain, but he politely turned her down. Trivia * She has a preference for young virgin men. * Osk’s ideal partner happens to be Gagaran. Quotes * (To Climb): "Yeah, long time no see. What, did you come here because you wanted to be embraced by me?" * (To Evileye): "Huh? What's this, Evileye? Were you bullying Climb because you were worried about him?" * (To Evileye concerning the Sunlight Scripture): "What? So it's okay for them to kill innocent elves and demi-humans?" * (To herself): "Well, demi-humans are stronger than humans after all. Humans won't be able to do anything if they unite and advance their civilization." * (To Climb): "And that's why you’re still a virgin. Didn't you hear that it's disgraceful for a man to refuse a meal that's been laid out in front of him? Why are you still carrying it around like it's something good? What're you going to do when you actually do it with a girl that you like? Do you want to be told that you're clumsy? Is that what you're into? Are you an M?" * (To Climb): "Nothing much, I just wanted to feel up the cherry boy's ass some more." * (To Evileye about her and Momon): "Hey didn't you realize it? Long-distance relationships don't end well...or are you two not going out yet?" References }} Gallery Anime= |-|Light Novel= |-|Manga= |-|Misc= Navigation es:Gagaranru:Гагаранpl:Gagaran Category:Characters Category:Web Novel Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Warriors Category:Mercenaries Category:Knights Category:Riders Category:Martial Art Users Category:Adventurers Category:Blue Roses Category:Re-Estize Kingdom